Zadkiel (Earth-616)
| CurrentAlias = | Aliases = Chief of the Order of Dominions, God, He of the Ineffable Sefiroth, Hesediel, Lord of the Black Host, The New Morningstar, Sachiel, Tzadkiel, Zadakiel, Zedekiel, Zedekul | Identity = No Dual | Affiliation = Angels, ; leader of the , the , the Machine Gun Nurses and a legion of Malakim assassins | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Hell; formerly Heaven | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Red | Eyes2 = | Hair = | UnusualSkinColour = Grey | UnusualFeatures = Large wings protruding from his shoulder blades | Citizenship = Heaven | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Angel of Vengeance, Category:Vengeance Deities Archangel of mercy and benevolence, Chief of the Order of Dominions, Lord of the Black Host | Education = | Origin = Fallen Angel | PlaceOfBirth = Heaven | Creators = Jason Aaron; Tan Eng Huat | First = Ghost Rider Vol 6 27 | Quotation = You're right. God is all-powerful. But His creations are anything but. Trust me, the Celestial City is assuredly most vulnerable. | Speaker = Zadkiel | QuoteSource = Ghost Rider Vol 6 30 | HistoryText = Early Years Zadkiel was an Angel and an Archangel. In the myth, he was believed to be the Archangel of mercy and benevolence. War in Heaven Zadkiel and his Black Host legions sided with Lucifer in his rebellion against Heaven. Lucifer was ultimately defeated after being sold out by Zadkiel whom he saw as a friend. Black ops As punishment for his siding with Lucifer and the rebels, Zadkiel and his Black Legion were not allowed into the higher heavens and were placed in command of heaven's black ops team. He was appointed the job of dealing with demonic incursions on Earth and keeping mankind in check. Zadkiel main tool against evil was the Spirits of Vengeance. He kept their connection and origin a secret from them, making them believe they were created by the demon Mephisto. After the Great Flood, Zadkiel was tasked by the Throne to oversaw Heaven's more clandestine of missions, including the overseeing of the Spirits of Vengeance. He allegedly cast a fiery rain upon Sodom and Gomorrah. He slew the armies of the Midianites and Philistines, slaughtered every living thing in Jericho and destroyed a 100,000 warriors-strong Syrian army. Modern Days Heaven's on Fire Zadkiel grew tired and launched his own rebellion against Heaven. He began recruiting humans to serve him on the mortal plane and, as they died, their souls would join his growing army. Before the rebellion, he answered Roxanne Simpson's prayer and bonded the Spirit of Vengeance to Johnny Blaze, stopping him from going to Hell. When Lucifer escaped Hell and traveled to Earth, two Malakim angels (Emmael and Vraniel) working with Zadkiel betrayed him and eventually revealed his involvement in the Ghost Rider's creation. Ghost Rider then decided to get vengeance on him, due to the pain he had brought to the world. He sought the power of the Ghost Riders to break through Heaven's wall. He tricked Daniel Ketch into believing the Ghost Rider powers were driving him insane and sent him on the mission to relieve them of their curse. Ketch took the powers of Blaze, Molek, Bai Gu Jing, Baron Skullfire, and Marinette Bwa Chech. When giving the powers to Zadkiel, Ketch was cast out of Heaven and he realizes he was tricked by his master. Sitting on Heaven's Throne Zadkiel then accumulated powers to open the gates of Heaven. He finally claimed heaven's throne and his powers slowly grew. He then looked for the Anti-Christ to kill, so the prophesies wouldn't come true. His plan was thwarted by a legion of Ghost Riders who stormed the gates of Heaven and defeated him, saving the Anti-Christ. He was then reminded by Johnny Blaze that, no matter what throne he seemingly claimed or what power he was able to siphon temporarily from the Spirits of Vengeance, he was still not the one true God. The true God eventually returned and banished Zadkiel to Hell where a delightful Lucifer welcomed him with all kinds of torment. In Hell Angered by Blaze, Satan sent Zadkiel to Earth to hunt him down. After the Red Hulk invited the Ghost Rider into his Thunderbolts group, the Punisher started to create a contingency plan to take him down in case he get out of control. While searching for a way to defeat the Spirit of Vengeance, Castle found Zadkiel in a satanic church where Zadkiel revealed his plans to deliver Blaze to the Devil using Mephisto's Blade, a weapon capable of cleaving the Ghost Rider from its host and sending them both to Hell. The Punisher then stole the blade from Zadkiel and used it to banish him to Hell once more. | Powers = Zadkiel is an Angel so possesses vast supernatural power, which is apparently inherent within him. Superhuman Strength: Zadkiel possesses a degree of superhuman strength. He is capable of using his magical powers to augment his strength, but to an unknown degree. Superhuman Speed: Zadkiel is capable of running and moving at speeds greater than even the finest human athlete. Superhuman Stamina: The various mystical energies flowing through Zadkiel's body augments his musculature so that it generates virtually no fatigue toxins during physical activity. As a result, Zadkiel possesses almost limitless superhuman stamina. Superhuman Durability: The tissues of Zadkiel's body, while similar in appearance to a human's, are considerably tougher and more resistant to injury than the tissues of a human being. Zadkiel's body is virtually invulnerable to conventional injury. He is capable of withstanding great impact forces, high caliber bullets, exposure to temperature and pressure extremes, and powerful energy blasts without sustaining injury. Regenerative Healing Factor: Despite his superhuman durability, it is possible to injure Zadkiel. However, his unique physiology and mystical energies enable him to rapidly recover from almost any form of injury. He is capable of regenerating almost any damaged or destroyed tissue, even missing limbs. Immortality: As an Angel, Zadkiel is functionally immortal. He is immune to the effects of aging and is immune to all known Earthly diseases and infections. Zadkiel is also beyond the need of food, water, or oxygen. If killed, he will merely reform in Heaven. Magical Manipulation: Zadkiel can use this magical energy for various effects only a few which have been shown. Known abilities include the ability to project heavenly blasts, shapeshift. He is also able to summon celestial armor and weaponry at will. Ensnare Astral Bodies: Zadkiel also possesses certain powers enabling him to capture and detain the astral bodies (sheaths of the soul) of recently deceased human beings. Winged Flight: Zadkiel as Angel posses two large bird like wings that protrude from his back. These wings allow him to fly at incredible speed, and defy the laws of gravity. It has been shown that angels can fly with their wings on show, so they maybe symbolic. * He had thirty-seven people to just disappear off the planet. This power allegedly extended to all the cosmos, but didn't included the creation or control of Spirits of Vengeance/Ghost Riders. }} | Abilities = Zadkiel is a skilled swordsman, able to to single-handedly slaughter an entire group of Asura with his ebony blade. | Strength = Zadkiel is extremely strong. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = Heavenly armor. | Transportation = | Weapons = Heavenly ebony blade. | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} pt-br:Zadkiel (Terra-616) Category:Fencing Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Category:Mercy Deities Category:Benevolence Deities